


Five Dollars

by StarRae



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: F/M, i feel like she should be more pissed at the end, idek this one is pretty weird, lets just pretend clarke is a very forgiving person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 15:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4484414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarRae/pseuds/StarRae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘what do you mean i didn’t try to pick-pocket you your butt is just amazing’ au<br/>I reversed the prompt ooops<br/>I just really wanted to write Clarke going on a feminist/consent rant :)</p><p>I tried to steal your wallet from your back pocket and now you think I tried to grab your ass and you’re yelling at me in the middle of a bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Dollars

   From years of experience Bellamy knew bars where the best place to steal somebody’s wallet or phone. It was very crowded, so it would be impossible for the victim to guess who took it. Girls would throw themselves at Bellamy left and right, so Bellamy wouldn’t even need to come up with an excuse to get close to them. But most importantly, everybody was drunk.

   When Bellamy entered the bar and scanned the room for potential victims; his eyes settled on a beautiful blonde with a coin purse in her back pocket. She was currently chatting up a long haired man who was buying her a drink. Bellamy decided to mentally thank the man because if he buys the drink instead of the blonde more money remains in the purse. Bellamy sat in the seat next to the girl and bought a beer waiting for the perfect time to make the grab. Fortunately, the girl was giving her undivided attention to the man on her right. Bellamy glanced around the room one last time ensuring nobody was looking his way, and with a mastered grace that can only come from years of practice, he pulled the small purse out of the pocket of her tight jeans; with a small smile he slipped it into his own pocket. Bellamy was mentally celebrating when a gush of blonde hair swung past him until he was face to face with his victim. _Shit._

   “Did you just grab my butt?” screamed The Girl. Once he got a full body view of The Blonde he understood why the man behind her bought her a drink - she was beautiful. Her loose blue shirt revealed a sizable amount of cleavage and her face only coated with a little eyeliner and mascara was gorgeous. Under any other circumstance, he would love to be speaking with her.

   “No, I didn’t, I swear,” stuttered Bellamy. He has always be known for his way with words, but something in the girls tone made Bellamy feel guilty. Rule number one of being a good pickpocketer is to never feel guilty, well, right after don’t get caught. Both of which Bellamy seemed to be failing at.

   “Oh, well that sounded real convincing,” yelled The Blonde, “I can’t believe your fucking nerve! Look I love ass grabbing, and you’re a handsome man and in another setting i would gladly give you consent to grab my ass. Keyword: consent. Did I give you consent to grab my ass?” She crossed her arms and waited for an answer. At this point people were starting to stare and Bellamy was unsure what to do. He has been caught in the act multiple time, hell he has even been arrested, but not once was he accused of grabbing a girls ass.

   “Well, no you didn’t, but I-”

   “No, I did not give you consent to touch my butt. So why the hell would you do it?” This time The Girl did not wait for a response. “Why is this always happening? I am not yours to touch and why am I getting less respect than a piece of art at a museum? I mean I know I have a great ass, but do you really think with your dick so much you just have to grab it for shits and giggles?” She paused for a moment and glared at him. “Well, are you going to apologize or just stand there?”

   “I...I..” Bellamy considered his options and as grueling as the conversation was, he figured his best bet would be to just go along with it. “I’m sorry. I’m drunk and was thinking with my dick. I am sorry.”

   “Thanks for apologizing, but don’t think I forgive you. Like what kind of animal just grabs a girls ass. I should report you to the bouncer. Honestly, can you remind me what is stopping me from hitting you? I do have an exceptional right hook and I could probably-” Bellamy couldn’t take it anymore.

   “Just stop yelling, please!” All the eyes staring at him made him regret his choice to play along.

   “Excuse me! You walk in here like you’re the shit and grab what you can’t afford and tell me to shut up! Who the fuck do you think you-”

   “I didn’t grab your ass. I stole your purse!” As soon as the words flew out of his mouth he wanted them back. Now, he is probably going to go to jail because he can’t take being wrong. He looked Clarke in the face and found her smiling and even laughing.

   “Well if you find some money in there let me know because i’m obviously not looking hard enough,” explained the girl while laughing. Bellamy opened the small coin purse and found a crumpled five dollar bill and some coins. _All of this for five dollars?_

   “Who goes to the bar with five dollars?” Bellamy questioned whilst handing the purse back to her.

   “A broke college student who is exceptional at flirting.” Before Bellamy could stop himself he was laughing. “Speaking of which, I believe you owe me a drink,” Bellamy raised his eyebrow in response; he was utterly confused by this blonde bombshell. “You tried to steal my purse,” she explained.

   “You screamed at me in front of dozens of people,” quipped back Bellamy.

   “Yeah, but only one of those things is illegal.” Bellamy called over the bartender. “The name is Clarke, by the way.”

   “Bellamy,” he responded with a grin. How is it that the girl he tried to rob not five minutes before is hitting on him? Needless to say, later that night Clarke most definitely gave Bellamy consent.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it.. I know this one doesn't make the most sense, but I had fun writing Clarke screaming about consent xD  
> If you want to send me a prompt you can either comment it below or shoot me an ask on tumblr I'm @yourefightisover


End file.
